Wireless local area network coverage within a home, multi-dwelling unit enterprise can be inconsistent. In particular, a wireless signal from a transmitter can vary throughout the coverage area, causing data retransmission leading to bandwidth consumption and/or poor signal strength. Typically, interference in congested signal areas can degrade a base level signal-to-noise ratio required for error free transmission and reception of the wireless signal. Conventional solutions to this include increasing transmission power. However, increasing transmission power leads to increased congestion in high traffic areas, and does not address the underlying root cause of poor signal reception. These and other shortcomings are addressed.